


Gosh Fudging Darn It

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, it really had taken Hannibal far too long to realise what was going on with Face, who appeared to have swapped his regular swear words for some interesting alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosh Fudging Darn It

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about an hour for a prompt from the lovely Panda77777:
> 
> A bit of fun one how about as its the first day of lent today and Face being catholic gives up something like maybe swearing and then the others get involve and try to give something up. Maybe they succeed or maybe not.
> 
> Thanks for the idea Panda!

In hindsight, it really had taken Hannibal far too long to realise what was going on with Face. 

Hindsight, as always, was a bitch. Although, thinking about it, Face would probably have phrased it somewhat differently. Perhaps hindsight was really a witch instead.

“Gosh darn it!” Face had hissed a couple of nights ago when he’d stubbed his toe on the bedside table, and Hannibal had swallowed his laughter as he helped his boy hop over to sit on the bed, before proceeding to give him a foot rub which had led to a very happy ending for them both.

Early yesterday morning, when their jeep had refused to start, Hannibal hadn’t quite been able to understand all the frustrated words and phrases emanating from beneath the bonnet as Face and BA tried to figure out what had gone wrong: “Fudge it!” had been a particular oddity, though “Shitake!” had also made him blink.

Hannibal had wondered if perhaps he should get his hearing testing when he’d thought he heard Face refer to a rival soldier as a “Son of a mother”, though Murdock’s quizzical expression from the other side of the lounge suggested that he’d actually heard correctly. 

And during dinner last night, Face had excused himself at one point by saying, “Got to take a p – visit to the little boy’s room, back in a minute.”

“Face?” Hannibal had stopped his lover without really thinking it through, eventually settling for asking, “You okay?”

A blindingly bright grin had been the only answer before Face shot out the door, and Hannibal had exchanged confused glances with BA while Murdock just giggled, before they all tucked back into the pilot’s latest culinary creation. Hannibal hadn’t been entirely sure what was in the pasta sauce, but it tasted delicious and they’d all long since learned not to ask.

The pieces had started to fall into place for Hannibal this morning, when he and Face’d had a disagreement about the planning for an upcoming mission, and Face had actually told him to “Shut the front door, boss!” before declaring that the whole plan was “Nucking futs, even for us.”

Hannibal had been far too busy arguing his own point – and trying to resist the urge to punch the man he loved – to really wonder at Face’s odd choice of words, though his busy brain had started turning over the possibilities. Face didn’t swear a lot, as a general rule, but something was definitely going on, and Hannibal couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d heard his boy curse.

As he and Face got ready for bed that night, after a wonderful shared shower, Hannibal tried to think of a good way to bring up the subject. As always with Face, Hannibal eventually decided that the direct approach was probably best, and he took a deep breath before asking, “So, baby, what’s going on with all the fake swear words?”

“Haven’t got the foggiest clue what you mean, John.” Baby blue eyes blinked innocently at him, before a not-so-innocent hand snuck downwards to palm Hannibal’s groin through his boxers. 

Hannibal stifled a happy groan before forcing himself to lift that teasing hand away. “Come on, kid. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Oh fiddlesticks,” Face whispered, stepping closer and dropping his head down to rest his forehead on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it doesn’t matter.” Hannibal huffed a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around his lover’s muscular body in a tight embrace. “I’m just curious.” Face mumbled something completely inaudible into Hannibal’s skin and burrowed his head closer still. “Sorry, Face, I didn’t quite catch that?” 

Face lifted his head enough to say, “It’s just that time of year, y’know?” before burrowing closer again, warm lips pressing a lingering kiss to Hannibal’s neck and clever hands sliding down the back of Hannibal’s briefs to squeeze his ass cheeks.

And a lightbulb suddenly went on in Hannibal’s brain. 

He should’ve realised. Face had made attempts in previous years, giving up something different each time with varying degrees of success, though to Hannibal’s knowledge his lover had never made it through the entire forty-day period. Last year he’d given up chocolate, lasting an impressive three weeks and five days before Murdock had selfishly baked the world’s best brownies, and the year before he’d actually tried to give up alcohol, which, perhaps predictably, had only lasted for two days.

Although, to be fair to Face, making it through a stag party sober was surely impossible.

“It’s Lent, isn’t it?” Hannibal asked quietly, and those wandering hands on his backside fell still. “Why didn’t you say anything, baby?”

Face shrugged and lifted his hands away, clearly giving up on the idea of distraction, before raising his head again. “I know it isn’t important to anyone but me,” he told Hannibal quietly, not quite looking him in the eyes. “It’s my decision and my beliefs.”

Hannibal’s heart swelled with love for the incredible man standing in front of him. “It’s important to me because it’s important to you,” he said firmly, earning a small smile from Face. “I thought I needed my hearing testing at one point.”

“Seriously?” Face laughed then looked slightly sheepish. “Look, I know you wouldn’t tease me, you never have done, but I thought perhaps if I didn’t make a big deal of it this year then I might make it through the whole forty days. If I just got on with it then it would all be fine.” 

“I would’ve supported you, and the guys too, you know that. We still will, Face.” Hannibal paused, considering. “Murdock doesn’t swear much anyway, though getting BA to stop cursing the machines might be a bit more challenging. And you might have to teach us a few of those alternatives you’ve been using.”

“Like, bummer? Bull-spit? Crud, poo, heck?” Face slid his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and leaning in for a chaste kiss. “How about jiminy cricket or crabcakes?” Another little kiss. “Fragdaggle?” And another. “Sufferin’ succotash?”

Hannibal had to laugh out loud at that last one, and pulled Face closer for a far more heated kiss, swinging his lover around and down onto the bed. “How about I show you just how much I support you by making love to you rather than just fucking you?” he growled, relishing the little shiver he got from Face in response, although of course his cheeky brat couldn’t just leave it at that.

“Being intimate, copulating, fooling around, having sex, having coitus, fondling…” 

If Face still had the breath to list family-friendly alternatives, then Hannibal clearly wasn’t doing his job properly, and so with a grin he set about making his lover lose the ability to speak entirely.


End file.
